England meets Luxembourg
by LunaKirkland
Summary: This the first of My how the countries met their wives and this one England meets his wife Luxembourg. Scotland is nice to England in this one I don't like mean Scotland.


**England meets Luxembourg**

Arthur Kirkland aka England is the Personification of the United Kingdom he has 4 siblings they are starting from the oldest Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland, and Wales. This is the story of how England meets Alexis aka Luxembourg the sister to Germany, and Prussia.

England was walking through the halls to the conference room there was a meeting today. England sighed, and said "well here's to another pointless meeting joy".

England kept walking until he was stopped by someone calling his human name "Artie, Artie"! It was Scotland well he is the only one who could call England that.

England turned to Scotland and said "Scot, what are you doing here"? Scotland said "aw, cannae see me wee brother".

England groned, and said "yeah, sure are you coming to the meeting; I heard there is supposed to be a new nation." Scotland said "aye, Lad that's why I'm here for well lest go". England said "oh, okay" so they went to the conference room where the meeting would be held.

As England, and Scotland were going to their seats England saw a beautiful girl, and Scotland saw this and said "haha, that pretty lass caught yer eye lad has she". England blushed, and then glared at Scotland, and said "S-shut-up Scot"! Scotland just laughed at him, and went to sit down.

Meanwhile Luxembourg was standing next to her brothers Germany, and Prussia until she saw England, and said "Germany, who is that"? she points to England. Germany saw, and and answered "oh, him zhat is England".

Luxembourg tried out his name, and said "England". Luxembourg walked over to England, and when she got to him she said "um, hallo I'm Luxembourg you are"? England was talking to Scotland when Luxembourg came over, and asked that, and he looked at her, and instantly fell in love with her he blushed, and said "I'm England".

Luxembourg smiled, and said "so who is this" she pointed to Scotland, and England follow her finger, and said "oh, him that is my older brother Scotland". Luxembourg smiled and said "oh, you have an older brother too"?

England chuckled and said "well, actually have more siblings then just Scot here".

Luxembourg said "oh, so how many siblings do you have zhen"?

England said "well, I have 4 siblings There's Scotland,Ireland,North Ireland,and Wales". Luxembourg said "vow, that's a lot I only have two, and zhat is Germany, and Prussia" England said "oh really your Germany, and Prussia's little sister"? Luxembourg said "yeah".

England said "um, the meeting is about to start so would you like to do something with me afterward"? Luxembourg smiled, and said " Ja, zhat vould be vonderful". So the meeting went on, and during it England couldn't take his eyes off of Luxembourg, and Luxembourg couldn't take her eyes off of him. Scotland saw this and leaned toward England and said " ye, like her don't ye lad"

England looked turned to Scotland blushed and said "s-shut up, but yes I like her". Scotland chuckled, and said "a bit advice for ye brother when ye are on yer date." England said "what"? Scotland chuckled, and said "do not get drunk, and have a good time".

England laughed at the don't get drunk, and smiled at the have a good time. England said "Thanks Scottie for the advice". Scotland smiled, and said "anything for me wee brother, and then ye have to tell yer older siblings of yer date". England smiled, and said "yeah, yeah".

So England and Luxembourg went on their date, and it went well because they are married, and have a beautiful daughter named Luna Kirkland aka London.

England watched Luxembourg rock Luna, and said " how, did I get so lucky"? Luxembourg turned, and smiled and said "oh, I don't know".

England walked away, and saw Scotland and said " Hey, Scot how you doing"? Scotland smiled as he held his daughter, and said "I'm doing great Artie and Mia too" Yeah Scotland got married too and he got married to _Sicily and they had, and baby girl named Amelia Mia for short. _

_End _

** The story of How Scotland and Sicily meeting will be next this is my Wife series. You'll get to see how they met and who their children are. I love Hetalia I wish They would put Scotland in the Anime, but oh well This was the first to my wife series. **


End file.
